memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2377 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 54014.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Borg Kolektyw, Delta Kwadrant :Borg z Unimatrycy Zero buntują się przeciwko Kolektywowi. Pomocy udzieliła im załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. Królowej Borg udało się stłumić bunt i zniszczyć Unimatrycę Zero. By przeżyć, część zbuntowanych dron zostało zmuszone do ukrywania się przed Królową Borg, że zyskały niezależną od Kolektywu świadomość. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero, Part II) :Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok i B'Elanna Torres wrócili na pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. EMH usunął z ich ciał technologię Borg, przywracając ich pierwotne osobowości. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 54058.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-540586, UFC 540586 system, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Darla system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Antarianami, Aksani, Chessu, Imhotepami i Terrellianami :Pierwszy kontakt U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z gatunkami Antarianami, Aksani, Chessu, Imhotepami i Terrellianami. (VOY: Drive) :Paris, Torres i Kim brali udział w Antariańskim Transstelarnym Rajdzie. (VOY: Drive) :Assan wygrał Antariański Transstelarny Rajd. (VOY: Drive) :Odbył się ślub Tom Paris i B'Elanna Torres. (VOY: Drive) Czas Gwiezdny: 54090.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-540904, UFC 540904 system, Delta Kwadrant :Pod wpływem treści podprogowych przesłanych przez Teero Anaydis z Maquis na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 został wzniecony bunt i przejął kontrolę nad okrętem. (VOY: Repression) Czas Gwiezdny: 54101 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Tuvok zdołał wyprowadził byłych członków Maquis z pod kontroli Teero Anaydis i ponownie stali się częścią załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 pod dowództwem Kapitan Janeway. (VOY: Repression) Czas Gwiezdny: 54129.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Wysanti :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Wysanti. Pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 opuścili Azan i Rebi, których była to rodzinna planeta. Wysanti zaoferowali również dom dla Mezoti. (VOY: Imperfection) Czas Gwiezdny: 54155.7 - 54182.0 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Dinaal, UFC 541557 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Dinaali, Dralian, Jye :EMH został porwany z pokładu U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 i sprzedany szpitalowi Dinaali. Załodze Lapitan Janeway udało się go odzyskać. (VOY: Critical Care) :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Dinaali, Jye. (VOY: Critical Care) Czas Gwiezdny: 54208.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : UFC 542083 system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Ferengi :DaiMon Nunk próbował porwać Seven of Nine z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, by zarobić na sprzedaży jej nanosond Borg. (VOY: Inside Man) Czas Gwiezdny: 54238.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Lokirrim, Maldorianami, :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Lokirrim i Maldorianami. U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 przechodził przegląd w jednej z ich stacji. (VOY: Body and Soul) Czas Gwiezdny: 54274.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Annari, Kraylor :Pierwszy kontakt z Annari i Kraylor. (VOY: Nightingale) Czas Gwiezdny: 54277.3 - 54282.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Harry Kim obiął tymczasowe dowództwo na okręcie należącym Kraylor, któremu nadał nazwę "Nightingale". (VOY: Nightingale) Czas Gwiezdny: 54315.3 - 54337.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Stacja Hirogen, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Hirogen :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 spotkała grupę hologramów, które zostały stworzone przez Hirogenów przy pomocy otrzymanej kiedyś od Janeway technologii. Janeway pomogła im w wyzwoleniu się spod władzy Hirogenów. (VOY: Flesh and Blood, Part I i Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 54375.87 - 54414.24 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Szczelina przestrzenna, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 natrafiła na anomalię, która podzieliła okręt na sektory znajdujące się w różnych fragmentach linii czasowej. (VOY: Shattered) Czas Gwiezdny: 54474.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Benkaranami i Nygeanami :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Benkaranami i Nygeanami. (VOY: Repentance) Czas Gwiezdny: 54518.2 - 54529.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-545182, UFC 545182 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 spotkała okręt Klingonów, którzy kilka pokoleń wcześniej wyruszyli z planety macierzystej w poszukiwaniu nowego domu. Załoga U.S.S. Voyager pomagła im się osiedlić na wybranej planecie. (VOY: Prophecy) Czas Gwiezdny: 54553.4 - 54562.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Pustka (The Void), Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Jelinianami, Kinjal :Na skutek anomalii, U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 został wciągnięty w kolejny region pustki kompletnie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek materii. (VOY: The Void) :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Jelinianami, Kinjal. (VOY: The Void) :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem zamieszkującym pustkę, do której należał Fantome. (VOY: The Void) :Janeway stworzyła sojusz z kilkoma okrętami, które również chciały wydostać się z pustki. Razem udało im się wyrwać z tego regionu galaktyki. (VOY: The Void) Czas Gwiezdny: 54584.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Quarra, ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Nar Shaddan, Norvalian, Quarren Kontakt : Benkaran, Brunali, Kaitlen, Kraylor, Numiri :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Nar Shaddan, Norvalian, Quarren. (VOY: Workforce, Part 1) :Quarren porywali załogę U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 i po dokonaniu zmian w ich pamięci, skierowali ich do pracy przymusowej. (VOY: Workforce, Part I) Czas Gwiezdny: 54584.3 - 54622.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :EMH, Chakotay, Neelix i Harry Kim zdołali odbić resztę załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z rąk Quarren. (VOY: Workforce, Part I i Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 54704.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Clevari system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Chokuzan Kontakt : Q :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 pojawił się Q. Podrzucił Kapitan Kathryn Janeway swojego syna Q (Junior), by "ciocia Janeway" pomogła w jego wychowywaniu. (VOY: Q2) Czas Gwiezdny: 54732.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Porucznik Reginald Barclay przy współpracy z Harry Kim, Seven of Nine z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 stworzyli technologię pozwalającą na łączność w czasie rzeczywistym pomiędzy statkiem przebywającym w Delta Kwadrant, a Ziemią. (VOY: Author, Author) Czas Gwiezdny: 54740.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :EMH stworzył powieść holograficzną, która została wydana w Federacji. Jej kontrowersyjna treść spowodowała, że została wycofana ze sprzedaży. (VOY: Author, Author) Cztery miesiące od Czasu Gwiezdnego: 54748.6. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Wydano poprawioną wersja holograficznej powieści autorstwa EMH z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Author, Author) Czas Gwiezdny: 54775.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Uxal, UFC 547754 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Uxali :Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej przydzieło U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zadanie odnalezienia sondy Friendship 1. (VOY: Friendship One) :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Uxali. (VOY: Friendship One) :Na planecie Uxal zginął Porucznik Joseph Carey. (VOY: Friendship One) :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 pomaga usunąć szkody jakie sonda Friendship 1 uczyniła na planecie Uxal. Udało się im również odzyskać samą sondę. (VOY: Friendship One) Czas Gwiezdny: 54827.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ledos, UFC 548277 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Ledosianami, Ventu :Pierwszy kontakt z rasami Ledosianami i Ventu. (VOY: Natural Law) :Prom z Chakotay i Seven of Nine rozbił się na planecie Ledos. (VOY: Natural Law) Czas Gwiezdny: 54868.6 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pole asteroid FGC-548686, FGC-548686 TC, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-548687 (Nocona gatunek) Kontakt : Talaxian :5 Kwietnia 2378 roku załoga statku U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zlokalizowała kolonię Talaxian znajdującą się na jednej z asteroid w polu asteroid FGC-548686. (VOY: Homestead) :Kapitan Janeway pośredniczyła nieudane rozmowy między Regentem Rady Oxilon przedstawicielem Talaxian zamieszkujących asteroidę, a Nocona dowodzącego operacją wydobywczą w pasie asteroid. (VOY: Homestead) :Neelix pomógł mieszkańcom asteroidy w zainstalowaniu osłon, które miały ich ochronić przed ładunkami używanymi przez statek górników dowodzonego przez Nocona. Po krótkie potyczce i niewielkiej pomocy załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, operacja się powiodła. (VOY: Homestead) Czas Gwiezdny: 54868.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże pola asteroid FGC-548686, Delta Kwadrant :Neelix opuszcza U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 i osiedla się na asteroidzie, gdzie zamieszkał razem z wdową Dexa i jej synem Brax. (VOY: Homestead) :Neelix akceptuje pozycję stałego Ambasadora Starfleet w Delta Kwadrant z siedzibą asteroidzie FGC-548686 TC. (VOY: Homestead) Czas Gwiezdny: 54890.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica klasa Mutara, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Hierarchia :EMH i Janeway zostali porwani przez byłych członków Hierarchii, Nara i Zeta. Załodze U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 udało się ich odbić. (VOY: Renaissance Man) Czas Gwiezdny: 54973.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : Borg :Z roku 2404 na pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 przybyła Admirał Janeway, aby zaoferować jej odpowiednikowi Kapitan Janeway szansę na wcześniejszy powrót na Ziemię. (VOY: Endgame, Part I) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica, Delta Kwadrant :Kapitan Janeway postanawiła zniszczyć stworzoną przez Borg sieć tuneli transwarp. (VOY: Endgame, Part II) :Admirał Janeway została asymilowana przez Borg. Jej asymilacja doprowadziło do zarażenia Borg wirusem, którego nosicielem była Janeway. (VOY: Endgame, Part II) :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 urodziła się Miral Paris. (VOY: Endgame, Part II) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 po długiej podróży z Delta Kwadrant dotrała do Ziemi i zniszczyła sieć tuneli transwarp. (VOY: Endgame, Part II) Daty szacowane - opis de:2377 en:2377 es:2377 fr:2377 it:2377 nl:2377 sv:2377 Kategoria:Linia czasowa